Brigmore Manor
Brigmore Manor is a location in the Dishonored DLC, The Brigmore Witches. It is the setting of the DLC's final mission, Delilah's Masterwork, wherein Daud confronts Delilah Copperspoon and her Brigmore Witches. In the old days, the Brigmores were a rich and powerful family, being one of the largest suppliers of timber in the Isles. However, much of their fortune and influence was lost during the whale oil boom, and the manor was abandoned. Afterwards it became a haven for smugglers, spies and other individuals looking for a place to hide. It now serves as the base of operations for Delilah and her coven. The Brigmore estate is located in the Mutcherhaven District outside the walls of Dunwall, near the Wrenhaven River. The manor is old and dilapidated, the floors and walls riddled with holes leading to many treacherous drops. River krusts can be found growing in certain areas outside the manor. A solarium and a crypt are located to the west of the manor, the crypt leading to a secret entrance. A garden is situated behind the manor along with two storage sheds, and various statues of Delilah can be found around the property. The statues will alert the witches to any unwanted intruders. Many witches and gravehounds patrol the manor and its environs. The first floor consists of a living room, a flooded area, and a portrait room. The floor is heavily guarded by many witches and gravehounds. The entrance leading to the portrait room is covered by various snares. It can only be accessed via an opening on the second floor. The room itself is lightly guarded by a few witches. The second floor contains a library and several rooms. It is guarded by several witches and a gravehound, and the library can only be accessed via an opening in the west wing. One of the rooms holds a tortured Overseer while another leads to the third floor. The third floor is comprised of a room with many tripwires, but it is unguarded. The lantern required to access the Void in the portrait room is located here along with Delilah's journal. Trivia *The manor is the second farthest location outside Dunwall's city limits visited in Dishonored, the farthest being Kingsparrow Island. Gallery BridgemoreWitchesPressKitMood_test02.JPG|Brigmore Manor exterior promotional material. BridgemoreWitchesPressKitInterior 2.jpg|Brigmore Manor interior promotional material. Brigmore flag.jpg|The Brigmore emblem. Brigmore_Witches_02.jpg|Brigmore Manor and yard. Brigmoremanorfront.jpg|Brigmore Manor frontal view. bmanor02.png|The solarium. bmanor07.png|Brigmore Manor in the distance. bmanor11.png|The crypt. bmanor14.png|Manor interior. bmanor15.png|Brigmore Manor interior. bmanor16.png|A hallway in Brigmore Manor. bmanor17.png|Brigmore Manor first floor. bmanor18.png|An inundated part of the house. bmanor21.png|Library. bmanor22.png|Delilah's art studio. bmanor04.png|Brigmore Manor Front Yard. bmanor23.png|A Delilah statue in the crypt. bmanor13.png|A creepy hallway in Brigmore Manor. bmanor19.png|Brigmore Manor first floor. bmanor24.png|The library. crypt01.png|The Brigmore Manor crypt. Garden01.png|The backyard at Brigmore Manor. statue01.png|A statue of Delilah. backgarden01.png|A shady grove. backgarden02.png|A swampy area in the back garden. backgarden04.png|Part of the back yard with a view of the waterfall where the butler can be found. backgarden05.png|Part of the back yard with a gazebo and a Delilah statue. backgarden06.png|A locked storage shed in the back yard. backgarden07.png|The back of the Brigmore Manor. backgarden08.png|The top of the gazebo from the hidden path up above. backgarden10.png|A shed in the yard. backgarden11.png|The inside of the garden shed. backgarden12.png|A fountain in the garden. backgarden16.png|The yard near to the garden. backgarden13.png|Entrance to the garden. waterfall01.png|The waterfall behind Brigmore Manor. attic flowers01.png|Flowers in the attic of Brigmore Manor. 02 symbol3.png|The art gallery. 04 bmanor roof.png|The patio on the roof. 04 bmanor roof3.png|Path from the roof to the front door. 04 gallery.png|Drawings in the gallery. 04 crypt entrance.png|The crypt entrance. Category:Locations Category:The Brigmore Witches Category:Buildings